


The best it could be, just you and I

by clairesmh



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, our favourite married couple being cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairesmh/pseuds/clairesmh
Summary: Scott and Tessa get to Japan and they really need some proper rest(Or Tessa taking care of tired Scott and being soft)





	The best it could be, just you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so these two have been on a crazy schedule, but they never cease to amaze us during every show and shower us with the cutest content ever. But I feel for these poor babies and I hope they are getting a proper rest right now. 
> 
> This was an idea surrounding it and this song that came up on my playlist Grow old with me by Tom Odell (it's a very VM song, trust me).

  
The warm light from the early hours of the morning filtered through the cream curtains right beside de check-in desk. Tessa still felt all cosy and flushed from her nap in the flight on their way to Japan, and that ray of run touching her skin felt too good like she was still all wrapped in her private cocoon in Scott's arms. They had been spending so much time in the rink in the last month that she couldn't wait for summer time in the open air and long days by the lake doing absolutely nothing.

She loved performing in the shows like very few things in her like, but damn, she was tired. Maybe a long nap would do the trick, and she would recover her energy.

The Canada group got to the hotel together, and they were all in the lobby doing the process of giving their names and retrieving the key to their respective rooms.

Tessa appeared to be awake, but Scott doubted she would stay up on her own if he pulled the arm from around her waist. Her entire upper body was resting against his side, and the warm hand against his stomach played lazily with the zipper on his bomber jacket she wore during the flight.

He buried his nose in the crock on her neck and could still smell his perfume on her. There was something very primitive and soft about it. It was like claiming her as his own in every possible way.

"Tired, eh?" Scott whispered in her hair and she nodded. "How about we have a trashy breakfast in bed and go back to sleep until tomorrow?"  
"It sounds amazing." _A man after her own heart_. She smiled against his shoulder and dropped a small kiss there.

Scott heard a whistle and looked up to find Eric staring at them. "Hey, you two, get a room."  
Scott just rolled his eyes, squeezing Tessa tighter against him. Eric chuckled "No, I'm serious," _this time,_ "we are picking the rooms."  
"Oh, ok." He let go of Tessa, and indeed her body felt too heavy without him to lean on, but she managed.

"Any preferences, sir?" The small lady dressed in the hotel uniform behind the desk asked him when he got closer.  
"Would you have a room that does not catch the morning light?" Scott said.

It was a strange request. Usually, the customers would ask for the opposite, but she quickly found a vacancy on her system in a wig that only got most of the afternoon sun.

"Here you go, sir." She slipped one key card over the counter.  
"That would be two keys. You can put Ms Virtue in the same room."  
"Right away."

  
She didn't even blink, just got back to typing and soon Scott had a double set of cards in his hand and got back to Tessa.

Every room usually had a double bed, so there was not really a problem about the bookings the producer of the shows made, and to the Canadians, Moir and Virtue sharing the accommodations this season was nothing new.

* * *

There was a cart with five large suitcases accompanying them on their way to the room and Tessa was not even ashamed of it. She knew very well she was the one with the fame of overpacking, and the video she saw on twitter was very much a statement of it. If only people knew, this time Mr Moir shared half of one suitcase with her...

Like many other things, her luggage was not only hers anymore. It was _theirs_.

There was a moment in her life when _I_ became _we_ , and Scott turned to be a vital part of every plan she made. She thought about their schedule when planning a trip and she even knew about his events and dates probably better than himself.

Tessa would include his order in her morning Starbucks, or they would do this silly thing where he had to guess what was her current go to order until her order became what he chose for her.

She would wear his clothes more than hers at home, to the point he would drop his suit jacket over her shoulder one a public meet and greet because of the cold air and she couldn't care less if it didn't match her dress. It just felt so good and comfortable to be wrapped in his smell that she wouldn't let go of it for the rest of the night.

Tessa was living a glorious moment in her life, still in post-Pyeongchang bliss, with the man she loved her entire life, but only recently discovered herself desperately in love with.

"Did you fell asleep on your feet, Kiddo?" Scott called out, raising an eyebrow at her. She was standing in the middle of the room with a distant look and a small smile on her face.  
"Just for a second." She she would keep her sweet thought to herself this time. 

She walked to him and put her hands around his waist from under his shirt, raising her lips to place a kiss there, soft at first, just a brush of her lips against him. He gladly accepted it, partings his lips slightly as she grew more demanding, trusting her tongue against his in their most refined dance. Their bodies moulded against each other like two halves of the same piece and they would continue this all day if they didn't need to breathe at some point.

Scott dropped a kiss on her nose when they parted. "What was that for?"  
"No reason."  
"Ok then, you definitely won't see me complaining." His lips curved up into a goofy smile and he grabbed a soft strand of hair between his finger. "There is a decent size bathtub in there. I could use someone to srub my back."

He would only address it when it was about her, but she could how tired he was. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the way his shoulder dropped forward was a sign she learned to read in 21 years of partnership.

Scott made jokes about how he should have paid more attention to the rehearsals after he made mistakes during the shows in South Korea. When he looked at her, though, he just shrugged in a way that said: Sorry about that I think I need some rest.

He should never feel the need to apologise to her and he often wouldn't. But Tessa understood very well the necessity of doing it right for the other, even when they didn't find the strength to do it for themselves. However, her job now was just making sure he got the rest he needed.

"Go on, I'll order breakfast and join you in a second." She gave him one last chaste kiss and went to make their order while he walked to the bathroom, dropping his shirt on the floor on the way there. Always the messy boy, Tessa thought to herself, smiling.

She found him laying in the bathtub, arms spread over the rim of the white porcelain. His eyes were, and his head rested on the edge of the tub with that long hair of his falling back all over the place, he eventually would get tired of it and cut it shorter, but until then, she would appreciate that breathtaking picture.

A very smug feeling washed over her when she reminded herself that handsome man right there was all hers to cherish.

Scott was dozing off when he felt her touch. The warm sponge rubbing his shoulder and neck in circular motions made him release a soft moan in him slumber state.

"I was kidding, you know, about the rubbing my back part."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No."

That smug smile never left her face seeing him entirely in abandon to her care. She sat on her ankles right by his head and took her time tending to the very rigid muscles there before moving down to his chest and stomach.

"I'm officially an old man, I don't think I can survive until the end of this tour."  
"Don't be silly, look at all these muscles," she joked, running a hand through his abs, "this's not old man physic."  
"They will go away in no time if I don't go back to my gym routine soon. Will you still take me when I'm all floppy and finally nurture a beer belly." Scott looked up at her, and she laughed out loud.  
"Grey hair, beer belly and everything. Always." She raised herself and planted a kiss upsidedown on his lips.  
"Come here." He raised a hand for her, and she took it. Tessa walked around the tub and dropped the robe she wore on the floor before getting into the deliciously warm water.

She adjusted herself on the space between his legs and leaned into his chest to get enveloped by her favourite pair of strong arms. Her hair was in a messy bum, and Scott nudged his face in that soft spot behind her ear, never failing to send shivers through her spine.

He took care of her just as she had done seconds ago, with the same love and attention she devoted him. There was that balance in their relationship because they were partners first, and they learned to respect one another and be grateful for having that other person the share so many dreams with before the love came.

People always wrote stories about passion and explosions of feelings when you meet the one. However, it needed to be Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir to know that love could be just as powerful, beautiful and passionate when it came from a slowly built relationship and getting to know the other person better than you know yourself and falling in love because of it, and not before it.

* * *

"I wish the shows in Korea were more like in Canada. I was more energetic there."

They were in the queen size bed, satisfied after a huge breakfast, Tessa laying against his chest just like before surfaced under warm waters.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Scott." She squeezed his arm wrapped around her waist, "we are coming from a lot of training, and we never stopped after Pyeongchang."  
"I know."  
She spoke up when he grew silent "Korea will always hold a special place in our hearts, we'll be back to do more shows and who knows what."

She could see them coming back there, visiting the arena they won their gold, showing it to a little boy with dark hair just like his father and a girl who would know all the lyrics of Roxane and Come What May because of their own family karaoke. She would fall in love with that story as much as with Cinderella's and maybe she would even want a Christian to herself instead of Prince Charming. Honestly, Tessa prayed she would find herself a man just like Scott Moir.

"You are right." He dropped a kiss on her hair. 

Their soft conversation continued until his responses became only murmurs. Eventually, the lack of reply and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest indicated he was finally asleep. The cold feet tangled with hers, his head laying on her chest, the smell of his hair when she softly combed her finger through it, his heavy arm around her waist... It was her little piece of heaven.

The last time they had a proper sleep in was on her birthday in Vancouver, when they stayed in bed until midday, alternating between quick naps and never-ending lovemaking. She never went to a show feeling so confident, sexy and just stupidly happy.

Carefully to not disturb Scott, Tessa reached for the sheets and put it over their bodies. The room was wrapped in comfortable darkness, and she surrendered herself to that state of consciousness where she would dream about their sweetest memories and foresee their future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic, it was so much fun to write :) let me know what you think, reading your comments is always the best part of it al!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in 3 hours and It's in the middle of the night. I'll review it later I promise
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> twitter @claire_smh


End file.
